Maldito sea el amor
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Amor... El amor es un sentimiento que todo ser viviente llega a exprimentar y que a muchos llega a enloquecer, o eso es lo que nos hacen creer, pues en realidad el amor es solo una forma diferente de ego utilizada para mostrar propiedad y yo estoy llena de eso. [Salamandine POV]
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo one-shot que no se de donde me salio pero he aqui una creacion**

 **La idea es un SalakoxHilda (que salio gracias a mi one-shot "¿Derrota o Triunfo?" WTF?!) aunque tiene sus tintes de TuskxAnge AngexSalako AngexHilda TuskxMomoka MomokaxSalia VivianxErsha y creo que hasta ahi queda, y no es spoiler, es simplemente prevenirles para que no lean algo que no quieran y luego me quieran matar.**

 **Cross Ange y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

"Maldito sea el amor" ese fue mi primer pensamiento en ese momento.

Ver al objeto de mi devoción ser besado por otra persona me hizo maldecir al amor. Ese sentimiento tan hermoso se llena de ira cuando es callado. Pues aquí estoy viendo a dos normas compartiendo un beso.

Pero no son cualquier norma, son la antigua princesa Angelise Ikagura Misurugi, ahora Ange y Hildegart Shlievogt, ahora Hilda.

No negare que eso me destroza, ver a la persona que amo ser besada por alguien mas no es algo lindo de presenciar mas aun así la ira me invade al saber que para ella es solo un juego mientras mi niña realmente le ama.

Maldito sea el amor. Lo sostengo.

Por el amor Tusk esta con Ange, por amor Hilda es besada por Ange, por amor aquí les veo escondida sin poder hacer nada. Porque aunque todo es una mentira todos son felices, menos yo.

—Ange...—se oyó la voz de la pelirroja—Te amo...—dijo.

Atrape mi labio inferior entre mis dientes.

—Hilda...—dijo su nombre sorprendida.

— ¿Me amas?

—Eres muy importante para mi—respondió—Estamos construyendo un nuevo mundo ¿lo recuerdas?

Apreté mis puños. De nueva cuenta no respondía un "te amo" porque no lo hacia. De nuevo la rabia invadió mi ser, nadie tiene idea de cuanta fue. Camine unos pasos atrás, solté un suspiro y respire hondo.

—Kaze ni topan ~El ragna...—cante con falsa alegría en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que me oyeran, segundos después "las encontré por casualidad"

Ahí estaban ambas, pero ahora Ange se veía mortalmente seria.

—Oh Ange, Hilda...—salude— ¡Que sorpresa encontrarlas aquí! ¿Disfrutando la vista?

—Salmandine—saludo militarmente la pelirroja que me arranca suspiros todos los días. Solo pude sonreír.

—Salako—la seriedad desapareció de la rubia—Si, aun no me acostumbro a este bello océano de tu mundo, es demasiado hermoso, justo Hilda me encontró y me hizo compañía.

El verlas antes no era lo único que me hacia no creer ese relato, había varios huecos ahí. Mire a la comandante esperando que me dijera la verdad pero con Ange a su lado dudo lo haga.

Y tenía razón.

Ange le dirigió una mirada seria con el mensaje "no digas nada" en ella. ¿Que podía hacer yo? También era parte de este juego absurdo.

—Sigan disfrutando la vista—dije con una sonrisa que sigo sin explicarme como es que la creen—Estoy buscando a Jazmine ¿la han visto?

—No

—Creo que debe estar con Salia y Vivian.

Asentí y salí de ahí. Son tres años los que habían pasado desde que entramos en esto, son tres años los que llevo enamorada de Hilda.

* * *

Una princesa no suele tener mucho contacto con el mundo, incluso en medio de una guerra de generaciones. Por lo tanto mis únicos contactos eran la realeza y mis compañeras de combate. La relación con mi pueblo era otra cosa, pues a ellos les transmitía mis sentimientos y expresaba los suyos en cada ataque hacia Embryo y en cada intento por rescatar a Aura.

Mis sentimientos no comenzaron de un día para otro, ni siquiera se cuando lo hicieron solo recuerdo cuando los descubrí. Y no fue algo lindo.

Tusk y Ange se declararon novios a la semana de matar a Embryo. Admito que durante ese tiempo yo sentía cierta atracción por la princesa pero al ver a Hilda destrozada por tal relación me dio una nueva perspectiva de esta norma.

Me volví la confidente de Hilda y al tiempo su mejor amiga ya que se supone era una persona "neutral" en esto y era verdad hasta cierto momento en el que nos besamos estando ebrias.

Así es, han leído bien, Hilda y yo nos besamos y aunque no estoy orgullosa de como se dio atesoro ese recuerdo pues _**casi**_ llego a ser algo mas, casi.

Era el cumpleaños de Ange, entre Hilda, Momoka, Ersha, Tusk y yo le organizamos una fiesta en la cual se agregaban bebidas alcohólicas a excepción de Vivian al ser pequeña y que su madre nos mataría si ingería una gota.

Terminamos todos ebrios. Ange y Tusk se perdieron a media fiesta mientras que Hilda salió al patio.

La encontré platicando con Ange y al tiempo se besaron, será una manera algo tonta y posiblemente cliché pero así descubrí que amaba a esa pelirroja norma.

— _Te Amo Ange—confeso la ojos lavanda una vez terminado el beso._

— _Hilda, reconstruyamos el mundo a nuestra manera—pidió, mas no le correspondió._

— _Hai—y aun así lo paso por alto._

— _Vuelvo en un rato—ese rato se convirtió en cinco minutos, luego diez, quince, media hora, una hora, dos horas, tres horas me pase mirando a la antigua Schlievogt hasta que decidí acercarme._

— _Ange—llamo emocionada, era de madrugada, estábamos al aire libre, y yo estaba bajo la sombra de los árboles._

 _No respondí, solo hice un gesto con la mano de que se acercara, ingenuamente lo hizo y así conseguí besarla._

 _La bese tan fervientemente sabiendo que seria la única vez y creo yo que posiblemente lo interpreto como un "Te amo igual" puesto que me confundió con Ange, nunca hable, nunca me moví, todo quedo en un misterio, cuando sentí como dirigía su mano a mi pecho se la detuve, con que tocara mi vestimenta se daría cuenta de que yo NO era Ange._

 _Acaricie su mano y después su antebrazo y cuando llegue al codo apreté una arteria y quedo inconsciente. La tome en brazos y la recosté sobre el árbol._

 _Me senté frente a ella y admire su rostro y lo acaricie. Su piel era suave y los labios que yo había besado ahora estaban rojos, bese su frente y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme y la vi, Ange me contemplaba de brazos cruzados._

— _Ya veo porque mi plan no resultaba—fue lo que dijo para irse al instante mientras me quede ahí rogando mentalmente para que no le dijera nada a Hilda._

Afortunadamente no lo hizo, pero solo descubrí que yo también formaba parte del embrollo de Ange, Hilda y Tusk.

La misma Ange me lo confeso, ella y Tusk no sentían nada el uno por el otro. Entre los dos acordaron un plan para atraer a esas dos chicas que les traían locos.

Tusk suspiraba por Momoka mientras que Ange... Ange suspiraba por mi. El plan era que los celos nos consumieran y fuéramos cual imanes hacia ellos pero nunca consideraron nuestro carácter.

Momoka y yo decidimos olvidarnos de ellos porque para nosotras éramos felices con su aparente felicidad. Su plan pudo haber funcionado si una desconsolada Hilda no hubiera venido buscando consuelo a mi y si Salia no hubiese visto a una herida Momoka y consolarla igual. No malinterpretan el asunto, Salía no se enamoro de Momoka, fue Momoka quien se enamoro de ella pero esta seguía aferrada al recuerdo de Alektra.

Demasiado enredado ¿no? Es como una plaza de amor donde llegamos a un punto neutral el cual es Salia, se forman dos triángulos amorosos: Tusk-Momoka-Salia donde esta mas claro el orden y luego en el que me involucro, lo cual me causa gracia ya que yo quiero a Hilda, Hilda de quiere a Ange y Ange me quiere a mi. Volvemos al punto de inicio y en caso de revertirse alguno hay dos posibilidades, que se invierta todo el triángulo o que una se quede sola, y en este caso vendría siendo yo.

Ange sabe que amo a Hilda pero no le importa, ella solo me quiere a mi.

Más aún así el tiempo sigue corriendo, hundidos en la farsa todos hemos seguido, bueno casi todos. Aún no me explico como pero Momoka logró enamorar a Salia para desgracia de Tusk. Y mientras yo sigo con mi amor a Hilda y por su parte Ange sigue con el suyo a mi.

Una nueva farsa a la lista, Vivian, ahora de quince años, a punto de cumplir los dieciséis, sostiene un romance secreto del cual solo se por accidente. Era un día cualquiera en el que fui a su casa a visitar a su madre, la cual no sabia se ausentaría donde encontré a Vivian con su amante compartiendo un muy apasionado beso. ¿Saben quién era esa persona? Igualmente una norma, de cabellos rosas y ojos jade, Ersha, la cual le llevaba nueve años.

Realmente yo no soy nadie para juzgar y ahora les mantengo el secreto, junto a Hilda, Chris, Rosalie y Salia, a quienes Ersha les tiene mas confianza. Más aún así es un secreto más a la lista y una realidad más a cubrir con mentiras. No importa cuánto tiempo pase todo seguirá en aparente secreto pero cuando más y más personas saben de ese "secreto" se llega hasta un punto en el que ya resulta todo completamente evidente.

* * *

—Ya no lo soporto más...—escuche la voz rasposa de Ange creada por el alcohol. Era la fiesta en honor a los caídos, de nueva cuenta el alcohol no podía faltar— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me ames? —pregunto de frente y yo sabía la respuesta desde hace años.

—Nada...

— ¡¿Porque...?!

—Bien lo sabes

— ¡¿Porque Hilda?! ¡¿Porque no yo?!

—Porque conocí mejor a Hilda y me enamore de lo que descubrí—no podía explicarlo de otra manera.

—Ella me ama a mi—dijo con rabia pero lamentablemente eso no me heriría.

—Eso ya lo sé, por eso es que callo y la veo contigo, observó cada vez como ella te da todo y tú no respondes más que con pretextos. Más claro que ella

a nunca me amara todo está.

—Estas en lo correcto. La única que puede llegar a amarte realmente soy yo.

—Tu no me amas—eso es seguro—Pasaste la línea del amor. Reflexiona seriamente lo que estás haciendo y lo que vas a hacer.

—Eso ya lo hice...

Rápido y fugaz. Así fue como nuestros labios se encontraron, de manera abrupta ante los atentos ojos lavanda de mi amada.

Vi el dolor en su mirada, su odio hacia mí y la decepción de Ange. Nunca podré invertir el ciclo, pareciera como si Ange y Hilda estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas pues la primera igual miro lo mismo que yo en la segunda, su mirada cambio, fue como si se pusiera sobria de nuevo y contemplara lo que hizo durante estos años. Fue como si de golpe comprendiera que... Como yo... Cayó ante la pelirroja. Y eso realmente me dolió.

—Ve por ella...—fue en voz baja aunque me estaba matando por dentro.

—Pero Salako...

—Salamandine—el que me llamaras así hizo que me hicieras volar alto y caer en picada, no soporto que me sigas llamando así.

Vi dolor en tu mirada pero no había nada que hacer.

—Ve por ella—repetí apretando mis puños.

—Pero yo...

— ¡Qué vayas por ella maldita sea! —cerré fuertemente mis párpados para evitarle el paso a las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, no lloraría frente a Ange, por el orgullo que me queda no lo haré.

—Gracias...—su voz fue suave y acompasada. Entonces me abrazo—Por favor perdóname... Perdóname...

Apreté fuertemente mis labios. No dejaría salir mis sollozos aún. La separe de mi rápidamente y extendí mis alas para salir de ahí lo más pronto que pudiera. Mis lagrimas cayeron confundiéndose entre la lluvia que mojaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y mis quejidos fueron silenciados por los truenos.

No supe cuando tiempo volé pero me detuve después de mucho tiempo en la bahía en la que hable realmente por primera vez con Hilda. Mis lagrimas salieron sin que pudiera retenerlas y entre sollozos maldecía al amor, maldecía al corazón, maldecía a Ange, maldecía a todo y todos menos a Hilda.

Cuando logre calmarme era más de media noche, mire la luna fijamente y comencé a preguntarme "¿Cuál es el sentido de enamorarse?" Enamorarse es sinónimo de sufrir, entonces, ¿Porque tu corazón lo hace cada que puede?

—Ahora me ha tocado consolarte yo a ti—reconocí rápidamente la voz de mi amada pelirroja y le mire casi al instante. Un paño pequeño y suave limpio el camino que mis lagrimas marcaron con calma, no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué demonios hacía Hilda aquí, junto a mí?

— ¿Hilda? —pregunte aún en mi delirio.

—La misma—continuo limpiándome y me sonrió cálidamente, de nuevo comencé a llorar y me abrace a su cuerpo con fuerza.

No quería saber más de nada, por ahora solo existiremos ella y yo, así después ella se separe de mi déjenme ser feliz un momento. El amor duele, el amor es una completa mierda cuando no es correspondido y ese es mi caso.

Hilda será mía justo ahora hasta que ella me abandone en los brazos de Ange y yo la deje partir, muy egoísta será pero después de todo el amor es solo una manera diferente de ego para expresar propiedad y yo estoy completamente llena de eso. No quiero saber nada más, del mundo, de mi pueblo, de Aura, de Ange, de ti y de mi.

Será este el único momento real entre tú y yo, y por eso suplico en mi mente "Por favor ámame, quédate conmigo más tiempo" así al final de este relato siga sosteniendo que... _Maldito sea el amor_

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aqui y me quieres matar por el final que le di a salako debes dejar en los reviews tus ganas de matarme junto a un "pido mi epilogo" si se llega a tres un epilogo sera entregado a los lectores, en caso contrario este es el final.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente y se me cuidan :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui amigos míos les traigo el capítulo dos de este que al principio sería un one-shot pero bueno, despues de recibir cinco comentarios de que le cambiara el final tan cruel a Salamandine, uno de que lo dejara así y cuatro mensajes privados diciéndome lo mismo lo que hice fue darles el otro lado de la moneda y en unos minutos les traigo el epílogo.**

 **PD. Verán que hice referencia a varias canciones en este capítulo.**

* * *

Malito sea el amor [Capítulo 2] [Hilda POV]

Mi vida nunca fue fácil, desde pequeña yo sabía que algo mal había en mí, pues mis padres siempre usaban una luz verdosa para casi todas las cosas y por más que lo intentara yo no podía usarla. Muchas veces mis padres pelaban cuando creían que no los escuchaba pero mi madre siempre fue mi mayor apoyo. Tenía siete años cuando la venda se cayó de mis ojos, unos policías me separaron de mi madre y me arrebataron mi hogar. Me obligaron a ser un soldado y descubrí las mentiras de este mundo, que aquella luz verde se llamaba mana y yo estaba maldita al no poder usarla, y por lo tanto debería de morir y la mejor manera de hacerlo era luchando en el nombre del Arsenal y proteger a la humanidad de los desconocidos dragones.

Mi estadía en dicho lugar no tuvo nada de dulce, todas eran ariscas y nos tratábamos como basura las unas a las otras. Todo cambió cuando conocí a Rosalie y a Chris, unas chicas un año menores que yo, bueno, la primera un año y la segunda casi dos. Recuerdo cuando las transfirieron a mi grupo, al principio no hablaban con nadie al igual que yo, tal vez fue por eso que nos llevábamos tan bien. Hablar con alguien que no quería hablar era lo que las tres necesitábamos y nos vino de maravilla. Al parecer yo tenía una clase de "talento" por lo que me pasaron por completo de la teoría a "Directo a la acción", mis amigas tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para poder alcanzarme y desde ahí jamás nos volvimos a separar, pues nuestras compañías eran lo que llenaban a nuestras vacías almas. Con el tiempo llegó Zola pero esa es una historia de la cual me gustaría pasar, es completamente desagradable.

¿Qué quién soy yo? Eso ya deberían saberlo. Soy la teniente de la primera tropa del Arsenal, de cabellos rojos y ojos morados: Hilda, anteriormente Hildegart Schlievogt.

Considero que mi verdadera vida no comenzó al momento de mi nacimiento ni cuando me separaron de mi madre, más bien comenzó en el momento en el que me rechazó y regresé al Arsenal para enterarme de que mis amigas ya no lo eran, que mis pertenencias ya no eran mías y que lo único que tenía eran mis ropas y la compañía de Ange.

 _Ange…_

Ange fue el detonante de todo… Ange me hizo experimentar el amor primera vez en mi vida, ella era el gran amor que guardaría y atesoraría mi corazón, por más cliché que llegue a sonar yo no soy de las que aman dos veces, una vez que entrego mi corazón no lo puedo recuperar u otorgárselo a alguien más, o por lo menos así era yo, así creía ser. Era lo que siempre sostenía como un juramento.

Esos días en confinamiento solitario junto a Ange me dieron una nueva percepción de ella, por más dura y fría que pareciera ella soportaba mucho más dolor y tristeza que yo, era más sensible y sentimental de lo que aparentaba y aun así plantaba la cara al peligro. Me acostumbre a su presencia demasiado rápido y cuando menos cuenta me di, ya estaba confesando todo lo que mi corazón se negaba a aceptar, justo cuando el mundo estaba por acabar le dije que la amaba por primera vez.

Ella no me rechazó, no me miró con repugnancia, no se alejó de mí, al contrario, me besó y reafirmó nuestra promesa de crear un nuevo mundo, pero cuando la guerra acabo se comenzó a distanciar y fue entonces que entendí lo que había pasado, ella no me quería de la misma manera y lo más probable es que el beso que nos dimos no significó nada cuando ella me había ilusionado, quería mantenerme a su lado en la guerra, en cierta manera fue igual a lo que Embryo hizo con Ersha, Salia y Chris. La manera más cruel con la que me rompió el corazón fue cuando se la lío con Tusk casi en mi cara declarándose su novia una semana después de terminar la guerra.

Lloré como nunca mientras mi dolido corazón aun la anhelaba, entonces llegó la princesa dragón a mi lado, aquella de la que solía olvidar su nombre, y me consoló. No soy tonta, ella igualmente amaba a Ange, ambas lo sabíamos, pero eso no le impidió tratarme con amabilidad y comprensión. Nos volvimos confidentes y buenas amigas, Salamandine me transmitía una paz y una confianza que ni siquiera Ange había logrado, su eterno semblante calmado y su voz tan suave me mecían en un letargo cuando quería olvidarlo todo. Era mi calma y muchas veces mi corazón me hacía confundirme, sobradas fueron las ocasiones en las que mi corazón quiso hacerla mi objeto de devoción pero me negué todas esas veces, además de que Ange volvía y me hacía caer ante ella una y otra vez. Era como si supiera el momento exacto para venir a mí y el masoquista de mi corazón parecia no importarle el lastimarse cada vez más.

—Te amo Ange…—repetía una vez más a la antigua princesa anhelando con todo mí ser un "Yo igual", pero se quedó callada como siempre y me volvió a besar. Yo no era más que un juego para ella, lo sabía… pero la amaba, no entendía que quería conseguir con todo esto pero nunca salía del círculo por ese tonto amor que sentía.

Los años pasaron lentor y tortuosos, el círculo vicioso se incrementaba, veía a todos ser felices y parecía como si la única que sobrara ahí fuera yo, pero muchas veces cuando quise tirar la toalla Salamandine fue mi apoyo, era la mejor amiga que yo pude conseguir, teníamos una clase de conexión que no teníamos con alguien más, yo sabía que le dolía, despues de todo compartíamos el interés por la conductora del Villkiss, pero aun así me apoyaba y eso se lo agradecía infinitamente. Hubo un momento en el que creí en el que Ange me correspondía por fin pero no más que una ilusión y lo sigo considerando un sueño a pesar de que mis labios aún recuerdan la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, nunca olvidarían la dulzura, la desesperación… El amor… El amor estaba ahí, no había duda, pero solo durante esa ocasión estuvo ahí, en un momento de borrachera.

Después de ese beso Ange me trataba más arisca conforme pasaban los días y yo sin comprender el por qué le seguía siguiendo como perro faldero, al igual que Tusk. Entonces las cosas igualmente cambiaron sin dejarme la oportunidad de retroceder. Vivian y Ersha anunciaron su noviazgo así como Salia/Momoka y Chris y Rosalie igualmente lo hicieron. Y a pesar de que se veía venir no dejó de ser impactante. A partir de ese momento Salamandine igualmente cambió su trato conmigo, solo conmigo… y eso me hirió.

De la nada Salamandine trataba de alejarse de mí, pero en otras ocasiones trataba de estar a mi lado por todos los medios posibles, posponiendo reconstrucciones o aplazando compromisos con otros. Cada que necesitaba de ella, ella nunca me falló, más por alguna razón la relación ya no era igual, podía ver en sus ojos un enorme sufrimiento empañado con ira y frustración, pero aun así no tenía la confianza como para decírmelo. Las largas charlas pasaron a ser cortas y casi forzadas, las tardes en intimidad dejaron de serlo, pues una de sus amigas—si no era que ambas—Kaname o Naga aparecían de la nada y creaban una monumental distancia entre ella y yo… y por más que lo odiara, no tenía derecho a reclamar.

—Te amo Ange…—Repetí una vez más entregándole mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo no era puro desde hace mucho, pero sin duda era la primera vez que realmente se lo daba a alguien con la necesidad de amar y ser amada, que esa persona me llevara a la locura, así mis deseos fueran simples imitaciones de los verdaderos deseos de Ange.

En tres años nunca habíamos pasado de los besos ni del coqueteo, y ni hablar del manoseo, pero fue en una silenciosa noche cuando la luna estaba oculta que le di mi cuerpo y a pesar de que muchas veces le decía que le amaba sin que ella me correspondiera, sabía que algo de cariño, pero no sabía si era el que quería. Cada vez que le otorgaba un "Te amo" sin respuesta sentía como cada vez ese sentimiento se marchitaba ¿Cómo había terminado así? No lo comprendía y me asustaba llegar a una respuesta pero uno nunca puede huir eternamente, por eso la respuesta me llegó de golpe cuando vi como Ange besaba a Salamandine que no se veía completamente sorprendida de la acción.

Una ira incontrolable me invadió al por fin comprender de que todo el tiempo la rubia siempre quiso a la princesa dragón, y yo no era vista como más que una escoria para ella, despues de todo la nobleza solo puede estar con la nobleza ¿No es verdad Angelise?

Hui de ahí con el odio marcado a quien una vez considere mi único amor y la traición que sentía de quien seguía considerando mi mejor amiga mientras la frustración sacaba lo peor de mí. Supe que Ange me buscaba desesperadamente pero no salía de mi escondite hasta que la noticia de que Salamandine llevaba gran parte del día desaparecida se coló a mí gracias a Kaname y Naga me hizo buscarla aun en contra de la tormenta que estaba desatándose. Rendida y sin ganas después de tanto buscar la vi aterrizando completamente mojada y llena de lágrimas mezcladas con la lluvia en la bahía en la que había comenzad todo.

—Ahora me ha tocado a mí consolarte—Dije algo burlona tratando de levantarle el ánimo mientras sacaba el pañuelo con el que años antes ella limpió mis lágrimas, detalle del que no me percaté al ver la pequeña "S" bordada en una de las esquinas y no fui consciente de nada más hasta que ella me abrazó con fuerza.

Las palabras pueden ser la manera más fácil de decir las cosas pero las palabras más veraces eran aquellas que eran no verbales. Pude comprender lo que mi amiga llevaba guardando por tanto tiempo cuando sus fuertes, pero delgados, brazos se aferraron a mí de manera desesperada, mi corazón se encogió ante su llanto tan desgarrador y las lágrimas fluyeron por mis ojos ante la tristeza que o solo sentía ella, sino igualmente a la que tenía yo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Salamandine soportando y yo de idiota nunca lo noté y la lastimaba más? Fui ahora yo quien le abrazo con fuerza una vez que comprendí que ella me amaba, que el objeto de su devoción siempre fui yo y que por años estuvo callada hundida en el silencio.

—Perdóname… Perdóname…—Repetía una y otra vez controlando mis hipidos haciéndola llorar más mientras me refugiaba en su cuello oliendo su cabello mientras la lluvia caía más fuerte sobre nosotras.

Habia tomado una decisión, yo protegería a la frágil princesa que lloraba en mis brazos para que no lo hiciera de nuevo y mucho menos por causa mía. La próxima vez que lo hiciera sería por alegría y quería ser yo quien causara esa alegría. Fue ella quien rompió el abrazo mientras yo solo veía el mar de sus ojos nublados por la tristeza, ella me había consolado cuando mi corazón fue destrozado, con cariño y paciencia lo unio pedazo por pedazo y al ver que había partes faltantes rompió el suyo para completar el mío. Ahora era mi turno de reparar su corazón y unir el suyo con el mío en caso de ser necesario para ninguna de las dos volviese a sufrir.

—Hilda… Me he enamorado de ti…—Confesó por fin esperando el rechazo de mi parte, o que le dijera ya estaba definitivamente con Ange, pero no lo haría, una sola cosa necesitaba yo comprobar.

Acaricié las patillas que enmarcaban su rostro, su cabello siempre me había parecido bello y curioso, de alguna manera intrigante pero de acorde con ella, y a pesar de que ahora estaba completamente mojado me seguía pareciendo hermoso. Le dediqué una débil pero sincera sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella y besaba sus labios suavemente esperando que me separara. Yo no era igual a Ange, yo no buscaba algo para mi propio beneficio con esto, yo solo quería que Salamandine volviera a sonreír como antes, que la calma volviera a ella y que cada vez que alguien sufriera ella fiera capaz de consolarle. Lo que pasara después sería cosa del destino.

Nuestro primer y verdadero beso tenía sabor a lágrimas, y aunque no tenía idea de que me llevo a hacerlo algo dentro de mí me gritaba que era lo correcto.

—Yo no sé exactamente lo que siento por ti, pero algo te aseguro… ya no es amistad—Me sincere con ella, no podía hacerle pasar la incertidumbre por la que yo había pasado—Una cosa es clara, y esa es que no quiero verte llorar de nuevo, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir y así sea yo quien rompió tu corazón lo cuidaré y velaré porque nadie más lo vuelva a herir.

—Me podría enamorar de alguien más, entonces sufriría de nuevo, esa es la naturaleza del amor después de todo—me respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

—No pienso permitir que nadie más robe tu corazón—era la verdad—Porque una vez que me lo has entregado no pienso dejarlo ir.

Nos sonreímos de nuevo y la volví a besar, ella me correspondió esta vez. Todos nuestros sentimientos de dolor, tristeza, ira, frustración y cólera se plasmaron en ese beso, despidiéndose, antes de dejar nuestras almas por completo ofreciéndonos un nuevo comienzo al sentimiento que es tan maldito como bendito: El amor. Aún teníamos la oportunidad de volver a amar. No importaba que ahora mismo Ange viniera a mi jurando amarme y ofrecerme permanecer eternamente a su lado porque mi nuevo lugar era junto a Salamandine, así ella no me lo permitiese por ahora. Porque ella era quien siempre me amó y estuvo ahí para mí cuando lo necesité y por lo que acaba de comprobar fue ella quien me besó en aquella fiesta, fue ella quien me hacía sentir amada y en cierta manera completa, soy una completa estúpida por no darme cuenta de que ella quien limpiaba todas mis lágrimas cuando lloraba, que fue ella quien peleaba contra lo que atemorizaba cuando gritaba y tanto tiempo sostuvo mi mano que se ahora ya se lo ha llevado todo de mí.


	3. Epilogue

**¿Ven? No mentía, aqui esta el epílogo, espero lo disfruten... o sufran con el final... no sé... no controlo sus reacciones**

* * *

Maldito sea el amor – Epílogo.

Nos levantamos de la arena una vez que pude dejar de llorar no podía concebir o que acababa de pasar. Hilda me había besados dos veces además de que me había dicho que no dejaría que me enamorara de alguien más. ¿Significaría esto que había lograd de alguna manera llegar a una parte de su corazón?

Miré los orbes lavanda de mi amada y había sinceridad en ella. Me miraba de una manera diferente y yo sabía que era, era amor. Pero no era un amor como el que profesaba a Ange, era de cierta manera diferente, tal vez se debe a que apenas comenzaba a nacer, así era como yo me veía cuando comencé a enamorarme de ella.

Teníamos el barro arenoso por todas las piernas y la fría lluvia seguía cayendo helándome los huesos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Me aventuré a preguntar y ella me miró.

—Ahora nos vamos a mi casa a refugiarnos de la lluvia y lavarnos, no te quiero enferma y supongo que tú tampoco me quieres así—Respondió, incluso su tono conmigo había cambiado ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

— ¿Y porque debemos ir a tu casa?

—Porque la tuya está más lejos y de aquí a que llegamos la tormenta acabó y nos morimos de neumonía—Que sinceridad.

—De acuerdo, entonces dame la mano—Dije y ella me miró extrañada—Quieres llegar rápido ¿no? —pregunte extendiendo mis alas y ella comprendió el mensaje sujetando mi mano con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Eso me hizo feliz.

Volé lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a su casa/apartamento. En realidad no es la única que vive ahí, igualmente las demás NORMA junto a Momoka vivían a ahí a excepción de Ange y Tusk, que estos por hacer la mentira de su noviazgo más "creíble" se mudaron juntos a pesar de que ahora se podría decir que estaban "separados" debido a que Tusk decidió regresar a la tierra falsa y Ange se quedó con el apartamento al que muchas veces e llevó a la pelirroja que ahora sostenía mi mano.

—Sala-chan, Hilda-chan ¡Están empapadas! —Exclamó Ersha en cuanto nos vio llegar—Deben bañarse de inmediato—Agregó y solo reí nerviosa por la gentileza que nos hace tratarnos a todas como sus hijas la cual no cambia.

—Eso pensábamos hacer—Dijo Hilda.

— ¡Un acertijo! —Saltó Vivian— ¿Con quién está ahora Hilda? ¡Con Salamandine-sama!

Me sonrojé y ella también. Oficialmente todavía no estábamos del todo juntas dado a que Hilda todavía no me quería lo suficiente para dar ese paso y no pensaba presionarla pero tampoco esperaría eternamente cuando por fin tenía una oportunidad.

— ¡Otro acertijo! —Dijo ahora Ersha— ¿Con quién se bañará Hilda-chan? —Oh no… No, no, no, no…— ¡Con Sala-chan!

— ¡¿Quééé?! —Gritamos.

—Lo siento, pero como no contábamos con que Hilda-chan te encontrara y te trajera solo dejamos el agua suficiente para ella—Se disculpó la peli-rosa conmigo—Así que tendrán que bañarse juntas.

No podía haber nada más rojo que mi rostro en ese momento… Ah esperen, si lo había, el rostro de Hilda. Habia soportado mucho pero sin duda, el verla desnuda sería demasiado para mí.

—Su-Supongo q-que n-no hay op-p-opción —i no estuviera igualmente avergonzada como ella hubiera soltado un "Aw" ante su tartamudeo.

— ¡N-No veré nada innecesario! —Exclamé roja mientras elevaba mí mirada techo.

—Pero vayan de una vez, están comenzando a temblar—Ordenó la de ojos verdes arrastrándonos hasta el baño donde la tina con agua caliente ya estaba lista además de un balde lleno de más agua y a su lado reposaban el jabón y el shampoo—M-Me daré la vuelta—Dije y lo hice.

—Y-Ya puedes voltear—Dijo cuándo la escuché entrar a la tina. Asentí despues de tragar saliva y quitarme las pocas ropas que tenía puestas, lavarme el cabello y taparme la vista con mi cola una vez que estuve cerca de la tina.

Escuché a la NORMA reírse.

—Eres demasiado pudorosa—Tu tono de voz no te hace sonar muy calmada—Cálmate ¿Quieres? Esto es algo común entre nosotras.

—No quiero aprovecharme de la situación y… ¿Qué clase de costumbres tienen ustedes? —Entre nuestra cultura solo te bañabas en compañía de tus padres y solo cuando eras niño o con tu esposo o esposa pero incluso esto no era demasiado común.

Dicho esto terminamos el baño, ella salió primero para que pudiera lavar mis alas y aunque se ofreció a hacerlo por mí, pero (por más que lo deseará) me negué, mis alas y mi cola eran demasiado sensibles… ¡Malditas hormonas!

Utilicé unas ropas que Ersha me prestó en lo que las mías se secaban y dormí junto a Hilda. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, fui víctima de las burlas de Rosalie y Vivian debido a mi "Impronta Llegada" y el que durmiera a lado de mi amada. Me la pasé todo el día ahí y debo admitir que lo disfruté mucho a lado de Hilda. Llegando el ocaso regresé al castillo, no quería que se preocuparan en balde y salieran a buscarme como había pasado una vez que me la pasé todo el día en la reconstrucción del coliseo con Kaname y Naga y nos olvidamos de avisar.

—Supongo que nos veremos pronto—Dije a modo de despedida.

—Más de lo que crees—Me respondió Hilda quiñándome el ojo para después ponerse de puntillas y darme un beso en la mejilla dejándome en las nubes.

Tengo que admitir que me fui bastante atarantada de ahí, así que para evitar cualquier clase de accidente me fui caminando con demasiada calma. De camino al castillo encontré a Ange llorando mientras miraba la puesta de sol sintiendo una especie de Deja Vù, después de todo así fue como comenzó este embrollo que al fin parecía terminar.

Miré fijamente sus hebras doradas mecerse con la ligera brisa y me senté junto a ella.

—Es hermoso ¿verdad? —Pregunte sin observarla.

—No deberías estar aquí—Respondió con la voz algo rasposa—Podrías hacer que todo comience de nuevo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté observando sus tristes orbes borgoña.

—Es igual a ese entonces, ya debiste darte cuenta—Asentí—Ese alguien a quien quieres te quiere sin que tú lo sepas y una tercera persona llora por eso, la consuelas enamorándote sabiendo que no te ama. Invertirías todo el triángulo amoroso entre nosotras—Rio con ironía.

—El amor que le tengo a Hilda es mucho más fuerte del que alguna vez tuve por ti—Respondí—Además ella no me quiere cómo crees, todavía tiene sentimientos por vos y si ahora vas con ella volvemos al círculo vicioso—Agregué con amargura y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estuve buscándola desde que nos besamos—Técnicamente ella me besó—Y me ha estado evitando desde entonces… Hoy fui a la casa y la vi contigo—pasé saliva inconscientemente cuando ella me miró fríamente—La vi sonriendo de una manera diferente… De una manera que nunca hizo conmigo… De una manera que nunca nadie había visto… Era uan sonrisa especial y únicamente para ti.

Nos sumimos en el silencio una vez más.

—Es verdad que no te ama, pero muy pronto lo hará—Dijo después de un rato—Conmigo no volverá. Su amor por mí murio… Yo me encargué de matarlo.

—Lo siento—Dije sin pensar.

—Soy yo quien debería decir eso ¿sabes? —rio de manera vacía—Pero supongo que así está bien, yo fui demasiado caprichosa y tu demasiado amable.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todo este tiempo fuiste tú quien más sufría… Ahora me toca a mí—Me miró y sujetó mi mano—Es momento de que seas verdaderamente feliz y dejes a Hilda igualmente serlo.

—Debe de haber una manera de que no haya un final tan triste como este—Me aferré, despues de todo Ange seguía siendo mi amiga y yo detestaba ver a mis allegados sufrir.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie al igual que yo.

—Mientras dos personas se amen una tercera va a sufrir, es una ley de la vida—Dijo ella—Lamentablemente esta es la vida real y no una película romántica donde todos tiene sus finales felices, así que seré yo quien soporte durante esta ocasión. Pero prométeme una cosa: No harás llorar a Hilda.

—No puedo prometértelo, solo puedo prometerte que la tristeza no será la razón de esas lágrimas—Ange sintió y pude ver como aguantaba las ganas de llorar tratando de mostrarse fuerte

—Renuncio a Hilda—dijo despacio y arrastrando las palabras, era doloroso renunciar a quien amabas, pero era más doloroso no hacerlo sabiendo que esta es feliz sin ti—Ya ha encontrado a quien ella merece… ella siempre fue demasiado para mí.

Nos abrazamos mientras ella descargaba todo su sentir en el mismo.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —Pregunté.

—Abstenerme de relaciones amorosas por ahora—Dijo en un tono similar a la broma—Iré al pueblo que está al otro lado del planeta, la región Gungnir. Ya veré que logro encontrar después.

—Te despedirás ¿Verdad?

—Claro, tengo algunas cosas que aclarar con cierta pelirroja también—Sonrio ya algo recuperada.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido—Yo sabía que no volvería a verla despues de esto, o por lo menos, no después de muchos años.

—Yo igual, y recuerda Salako… El amor no es malo.

—No lo es—El amor ya no es un maldito sentimiento.

Todos sabemos que es el amor, pero nadie es capaz de poner dicho sentimiento en palabras y quien lo intenta sabe que falta algo en esa descripción, porque siempre va a estar incompleta. Yo no digo que la definición que tengo de amor sea la correcta y definitiva porque para mí el amor es aquel agridulce sentimiento que nos permite tener la esperanza gracias a una persona, o varias personas, pero igualmente puede hundirnos en la desesperación y transformarnos por completo. Por eso no puedo decir que el amor esté maldito pero tampoco es perfecto. El amor crea a la pareja y dicho amor se pone a prueba en cada momento, es por eso que no debe ocultarse y por esto mismo hay demasiados actos de amor. Poniéndole un color representativo todos dirán rosa, rojo y demás variantes, pero para mí sera un gris.

Mientras veía a Ange partir por última vez a despedirse de nuestras amigas solo pude pensar que la antigua princesa hizo el mayor, y más maduro, acto de amor que alguien puede hacer: Dejar ir a quien amas. Es algo que admiro, después de todo yo no había podido hacerlo, de ser así esta historia no había comenzado a escribirse.

Si se preguntan qué pasó después de esto no deben hacerlo demasiado, pasó lo que era previsible: Hilda y yo nos convertimos en novias oficiales.

Fue algo lento y cauteloso, tardé cerca de medio año para conseguir a base de pequeños detalles, enamorarme de ella cada vez más y hacer que se enamorara de mí. Aunque era nuestra primera relación verdadera se sentía como la más estable, porque despues de todo, ya habíamos pasado por la parte amarga del amor.

¿Qué fue de Ange? Hasta el momento sigue en la región Gungnir, me enteré por parte de Vivian que no está en ninguna relación pero tal parecía que cierta dragona (que conocía de antaño en su antigua vida) le hacía compañía.

Tusk nunca volvió y creo que así está bien. Salia y Momoka se casaron después de que Kaname y Naga lo hicieron. Por su lado Ersha y Vivian por fin hicieron "Pública" su relación a pesar de que ya todos la conocían. Su madre les dejo ser contrario a lo que ellas pensaban, e incluso reveló que había apostado con Kaname cuanto tiempo llevaban juntas y demás cosas. Chris y Rosalie se la pasaban viajando por todo el planeta arrastrando a Zhao con ellas. Varios dragones comenzaron a volver a ser hombres de nuevo y aunque tenían mutaciones similares a las nuestras ya podían repoblar el planeta con sus parejas.

Muchas veces me pregunté qué sería de mí de no haberme enamorado de Hilda y hacerlo de Ange como ella lo hizo, pero prefiero no saberlo, así como estoy ahora me siento completa y mi intención es mantenerlo así hasta el día en que me muera, sé que no es posible pero trataré de que sea lo más bello y agradable posible.

Todos estos sentimientos los sellé en el beso que le di a mi ahora prometida una vez que me dio el "Si quiero casarme contigo".


End file.
